With the development of display technology, the flat panel device, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) possesses advantages of high image quality, power saving, thin body and wide application scope. Thus, it has been widely applied in various consumer electrical products, such as mobile phone, television, personal digital assistant, digital camera, notebook, laptop, and becomes the major display device.
Most of the liquid crystal displays on the present market are back light type liquid crystal displays, which comprise a LTPS liquid crystal display panel and a back light module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is to locate liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates, and a plurality of vertical and horizontal tiny electrical wires are between the two glass substrates. The light of back light module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to control whether the liquid crystal molecules to be changed directions.
Generally, the liquid crystal display panel comprises a CF (Color Filter) substrate, a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate, LC (Liquid Crystal) sandwiched between the CF substrate and TFT substrate and sealant. The formation process generally comprises: a forepart Array process (thin film, photo, etching and stripping), a middle Cell process (Lamination of the TFT substrate and the CF substrate) and a post module assembly process (Attachment of the driving IC and the printed circuit board). The forepart Array process is mainly to form the TFT substrate for controlling the movement of the liquid crystal molecules; the middle Cell process is mainly to add liquid crystal between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate; the post module assembly process is mainly the driving IC attachment and the integration of the printed circuit board. Thus, the liquid crystal molecules are driven to rotate and display pictures.
Low Temperature Poly Silicon (LTPS) is a kind of liquid crystal display technology which has been widely applied in the small, medium size electronic products. The electron mobility of the traditional amorphous silicon material is about 0.5-1.0 cm2/V.S but the electron mobility of the Low Temperature Poly Silicon can reach up to 30-300 cm2/V.S. Therefore, the Low Temperature Poly Silicon display has many advantages of high resolution, fast response speed and high aperture ratio. At present, the LTPS (Low Temperature Poly-Silicon) display panel has been widely used in the high end mobile phone, tablet. The IPHONE 6s phone, the LG G4phone, the Kindle Fire Hdx tablet all utilizes the LTPS display panels. However, the condition of large view angle color washout happens to some LTPS display panel. As the user watches LTPS display panel from the larger angle as tilted, it can be found that the panel display deviates the normal color levels.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a structure diagram of a LTPS display panel according to prior art, the LTPS display panel comprises a color film substrate 100 and an array substrate 200 which are oppositely positioned, and a liquid crystal layer 300 filled between the color film substrate 100 and the array substrate 200, and the color film substrate 100 comprises a first substrate 110, a black matrix 120 and a color resist layer 130 located on the first substrate 110, a flat layer 140 located on the color resist layer 130; the array substrate 200 comprises a second substrate 210, a TFT layer 220 located on the second substrate 210, a pixel electrode 230 located on the TFT layer 220, an insulation layer 240 located on the pixel electrode 230, and a common electrode 250 located on the insulation layer 240, and when the human eyes watch the display panel from the larger view angle, the light penetrating one pixel unit of the array substrate 200 will pass through two pixel units in the color film substrate 100 so that the human eyes will feel the color washout. Therefore, there is a need to provide a LTPS display panel to solve the aforesaid issue.